


Animal Inside

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [14]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, he wants him so badly, wanting, yonekuni should just give in to his desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod





	Animal Inside

He couldn’t turn away, not when he caught the scent of what the male was giving off. A scent that tempted and taunted him, urging him to give in and become the animal he was. The one before him had no clue what was going on in his head as his soul raged at those who seemed to get close to Shirou. Even if it was just an innocent touch as they passed by, he wanted to snap. To break his calm demeanor and tell them to leave the male alone, to cover the canine with his scent and his musk. To have the wolf covered in his scent to the point that anyone and everyone would give him a wide berth.

Feeling the blood boiling in his veins as the hallway quickly emptied, leaving him alone with his prey. The look sent to him, his control straining as he heard the call his lover’s soul was giving him. His body answering the call, finding himself moving and pushing the quiet male towards the wall, reaching to pull off the glasses that blocked his view of gray eyes. With him close enough, catching the overwhelming scent that seemed to deepen and becoming thicker. Under his breath he released a groan as his body raged, the animal inside taking over. Slipping Shirou’s glasses in his pocket, lips seeking and finding the spot on the canine’s neck that radiated with the pheromones that went straight to his senses.

Teeth seemed to elongate, snuffing and finding the spot, sinking in and hearing the muffled sound of pain. Keeping his head in place, never knowing his soul slipped out, only pulling back to bathe the spot with his tongue. He had to leave school, couldn’t stay when he was at his limits. Feeling his soul wanting to break free even more as he dominated his lover, covered the wolf in everything that he was. Pulling back, letting the canine step away from the wall he was pushed against, the mark he left on the male’s pale neck dark and angry, knowing that it would bruise soon.

Giving his lover a look, knowing that Shirou would forgo the rest of school and follow him, to dine with him in many ways that they knew.


End file.
